Basically, I'm Half English, Half Ancient Greek
by Daydreamyou
Summary: Most of the demi-gods from Camp half-blood come from America. Okay, all of them come from America... Except one. This is Tasha, she lives in England and has lived a boring normal life. Until one year when Grover began to go to her school.
1. So This Is What Life Is Like At 7am?

I always seemed to know there was something more, something out there that I didn't quite understand. There was no point talking to anyone about it, I was only fifteen and they all thought I was probably just dreaming and 'being a kid'. The phrase "Be careful what you wish for." would run through my mind all the time. But I kept on wishing, because a normal life is boring.

Grover had started my school in England a few weeks ago, he came from America, which I found completely awesome. He was in a lot of my classes and as i was very talkative, i broke the silence on his first day by saying 'fun lesson, ay' when we were suppost to be silently working from a text book. Ever since then we had become good friends and joked around all the time. He and my friends also got on well, which was great. Although he would get made fun of sometimes for the way he walked, he had some sort of disease with his legs. I would feel so sorry for him because he could never do sports or run properly. When someone said something about it i would sometimes loose my anger and lash out at them. Grover was abit emotional, definately more than me so I had to somehow look after him.

July came and the leaves began to turn greener now, most of them were still on the trees and a few russled on the floor. That's why, when on a sunday morning around 7am I went out for a walk in the little wood. I would never normally be able to do anything like that on a sunday. If i couldn't sleep, i would stay in bed until i could. Today was just different.  
I came to the entrance to the woods and took in a deep breath.

I love the smell of nature.

I grinned and nearly began skipping into the woods when a familiar voice called my name.  
I span around and nearly got knocked over by Grover."Oh hey, bud!" I smiled as he steadied himself. "What are you doing up at this time?" I looked at him and he didn't seem his usual cheerful self.  
"Hey Tash, can you come with me?" He grabbed my arm and started pulling me down the street, well, he tried, his legs where letting him down.  
"But I was just going to take a walk." I frowned as he let go of my arm. "You can come with if you like."  
"We will never be able to get away fast enough with these on..." He mumbled looking at his feet, then he pulled out his phone. He held it up to his ear then someone answered. "It's definately her... Can you come pick us up on Huntington Road, quickly? I can smell some, they're close... and big." He glaced behind him and began to walk faster. "Hurry, please." He whimperd into the phone then chucked it over the bridge we were crossing.  
"Dude! What the hell? That was a good phone. What are you smelling? And who did you just call?" I grabbed his arm when he didn't respond, he yelped and jumped away. I looked at him and his worried face, I must have grabbed him to hard. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, can you just tell me what your doing?"  
"Can you just keep walking and I'll... try explain a few things..." I nodded and we began to walk again. "You can't go back to your house, you will have to come with us, and we'll figure it out in the car."  
"Er, what about my mum?" My heart was starting to beat faster, I knew something was seriously wrong.  
"We will get in touch with her soon, does she know your out?" We walked past my street and headed up to Town. "No, she was still asleep when I left, can't I just tell her now?"  
"No, sorry, they will catch up with us and then we will have real problems." Grover kept glancing around him, and began chewing nervously on the side of his hood. I looked around myself and saw nothing unusual. I was getting fustrated and wished he would just explain everything. "So who are they? The people you're smelling..." He rearanged his hat and opened his mouth when a black Jeep rolled up to the kerb next to us. He sighed, relieved.  
The back door opened and Grover pushed me slightly to get in. "Thank the Gods. They were getting close." Grover hopped in next to me, so I was stuck in the middle.  
"Grover!" I looked to the right of me and found a guy with dark hair that hung a bit over his eyes but the sea green colour was piercing enough to make up for it. He was grinning at Grover.  
"Perrrrrcy! I've missed you." He grinned back, then came back to reality. "Oh sorry," He regarded me and smiled. "Tash, this is Percy, and that's Annabeth at the front." I smiled at them both, as they did with me. They where both looked about the same age as me. "And our driver is-"  
"Argus." I finished. They all looked at me, surprised. My eyes where still fixed on the 100 eyed man that was up front in the drivers seat. "Right..." I blinked and focused my eyes to outside the front window. We were in town now, near the centre.

"Tash, do you know who Argus is?" Grover asked. I frowned at him, "Do you not remember that I have a craze with Greek mythology? Uh, duh, of corse I know who Argus is, Hera originally made him spy on lo."  
Argus' eyes wrinkled, so it looked like he was smiling at me.  
"Grover," I said firmly. "Who were those people you were smelling?" He should finally tell me already, I mean I'm freaked out already, might as well know everything else that's not suppost to be real... or whatever...  
"I don't know exactly, but there was a few of them. Different types of monsters, a bunch of them, I think." Grover looked out the back window. "We will have to take the train over to the safe house." Annabeth said.  
"Wait! Will my mum be OK?" I started to panic. "We have to go ba-"  
"You're mum will be fine, it's us they're after." Percy smiled like he knew exactly how I felt.  
"I don't see why we just can't fight them. There can't be that many." Percy mumbled.  
"Percy, not now. There is too many people around. Even with the mist." Annabeth said.  
I stared at them with a confused look on my face, then I looked at Grover and pleaded with my eyes to make him explain.  
"Tash, so now you know that Greek myths are real... Well, Percy is the son of Poseidon, Annabeth is the daughter of Athena and I'm well..." He began to take off his hat, which I only realised until now that he never did. His brown curly hair sprang up and underneath his hair where two little curved horns."I'm a satyr." He smiled and put his hat back in place. "I have hooves too, no leg disease."  
Annabeth pointed Argus in the direction of the train station.

_Right... Okay... Fair play, maybe I've gone delusional... or maybe I've really gone crazy in the head this time. It even could be a dream._ I pinched myself. _Nope... Not dreaming... and that hurt._

"Alright, so why have you kinapped me then? Just to show off how cool all you guys are?" I frowned and crossed my arms, realising that I sounded pretty childish. Annabeth turned around and told me the news that would change my life. "Tasha, you're a demi-god too.


	2. I've Always Liked Rainbows

Chap. 2

I laughed. "You're joking, my life is too normal to be exciting."  
"Not the reply I was expecting." Percy snorted.  
Annabeth frowned "No, seriously Tasha, you are a half-blood. Half human, half God."  
"Oh, yeah and pigs can fly." I smiled. It all went silent and I looked at Grover. "Pigs can fly?" I squeaked.  
"Yeah. Chryasor is a flying pig, he is Pegasus' brother. I don't like him, he's big, mean, greedy and he smells horrible." _Well, Okay... Fair enough._  
I rested my back on the chair, closed my eyes and began to think.  
_If Grover, Annabeth and Percy are Greek Mythology people, how come they have american accents?_  
_So if I really am a demi-god, who is my father... or my mum?_  
_Is my mum actually my mum?_  
_And is my mortal dad I hate actually be the one I'm related to, genetically closest to?_

"Annabeth, Percy, look." Grover whispered. "That's what I was talking about."  
I opened my eyes wondering what they were on about. "What we looking at?"  
"You're glowing..." Percy poked my arm.  
I raised my eyebrow at him. "Sorry." he said sheepishly.  
"Just then, when you had your eyes closed, you where glowing purple." Grover said, observing me.  
"Like and aura." Annabeth added.  
"Yeah, I have a purple aura. Probably demi-gods have clearer aura's then proper mortals." I shrugged. Annabeth didn't look convinced but she rested back in her seat anyway.  
Argus parked away from all the other cars then got out, we all did the same.  
We waited for Argus to lock the car- well that's what I thought he was going to do. Instead he pressed a button and the car compressed into a keyring and Agrus put it in his pocket.  
We headed into the entrance, I looked nervously at the other people and Argus. Nobody seemed to realise that this guy had around 100 eyes all over his body.  
"We should probably explain about the mist," Percy said, apearing next to me as Annabeth paid for the tickets. "You see, it stops mortals from seeing things they're not suppost to, like Argus, and monsters and things."  
I nodded like I understood.  
"Can I use a payphone, to tell my mum where I am? You know, she's probably freaking out right now." I said.  
"You can use an Iris message, come with me." Annabeth headed for the toilets and I followed.  
"Isn't Iris the goddess of rainbows? How is she going to help?" I asked.  
"She also was a messenger for the gods." Annabeth checked the toilets to see if anyone was in then she dug around in her pocket and pulled out a large coin. She put one of the taps on full blast. "It's sort of a... video phone call. I'll guard the door. Throw this dranchma into the water mist then say where your mum is and her name." She passed me the large coin- dranchma. "Oh, and don't forget to say first 'Lady Iris, please take this offering.'"  
I looked at Annabeth warily then threw the dranchma in the mist that the water was making.  
"Lady Iris, please take this offering... Louisa Lexter, 23 Roan Avenue, Holby, York, England."  
Where the water mist was there was an image forming. It was my living room with my mum at the computer desk. "Urm... Mum?" She nearly jumped out of her seat then she stared at me with wide eyes. "Tash? What the-"  
She looked around the image of me.  
"Mum, please don't panic. This is an Iris message, I'm at the train station because Greek monsters are after me." I said mater-of-factly. She just gawped at me. I tried again, "You know how I read all about Greek mythology, well turns out it's all true..." I laughed nervously.  
Well, from the look on her face I can confirm that it's my dad whose the Greek God, because she sure as hell hasn't heard any of this before.  
"Mum, I have to go soon, to get away from the... Uh, monsters." I looked at Annabeth for help.  
"Ms Lexter, Tasha has to come with us to a safe house until we can figure out how to get to Camp half-blood in America, I know this all might seem a little Crazy at the moment, but do you know who Tash's real father is?"  
My mum blinked a few times, letting the obviously new information sink in.  
"I-I... His name was Peter." She said. "I knew there was something different about him... but I never knew, I'm sorry... Is it all true then? This isn't a joke your pulling, is it?"  
"No, I swear- I swear on the river styx it isn't a joke." I blinked, realising that was a no-go-back swear, even more serious than the pinky promise.  
"When will I see you again? And where is this safe house?" My mum began to get into worried mode.  
"The safe house is south-east of here. I'm not sure when you can see eachother again, we need to get to the Camp as soon as possible because we have alot of serious monsters on our trail." Annabeth said.  
Don't water it down then.  
"I think the end of summer will be the earliest we can come back to England." Annabeth decided.  
"That's so long... When will you get your things for camp?" My mum asked.  
"Can you post it?" I asked hopefully.  
She sighed, "Sure, I will miss you terribly."  
"You too mum, I'll send you another Iris message soon, love you."  
"Love you too." She said then I waved a hand in the Iris message and the image disolved.  
We walked out of the toilets and met up with the others.  
"Peter... That doesn't help anything, he used a fake name." Annabeth mumbled.  
"Ha, I've just realised my mum had a thing with this Peter guy when she was married to my dad- well not my dad."  
Annabeth stared at me, surprised.  
"Meh, didn't like my fake dad anyway." I added.

"No luck on finding out who Tasha's papa is then?" Grover asked.  
We shook our heads.  
I stared at the empty train track and let the others talk while I daydreamed and wondered who my real father was.  
"Did you know that they filmed part of Harry potter here." I said randomly, proud that my town train station was sort of famous.  
"Hey... is Hogwarts-"  
"No, Hogwarts isn't real." Annabeth said, bursting my bubble.  
The train arrived and we journeyed, aparently in the south-east direction. I hadn't a clue where we were going.

Annabeth grabbed a colouring pencil and a non-coloured picture of a flower then turned it over. We were sitting in a 4 seater area with a table in the middle, Argus was oposite us, on the other side of the isle.  
"Okay, lets think."

Percy groaned and she glared at him.  
"We could maybe figure out who Tasha's dad is from how she looks and acts." She observed me and jotted down Blonde/brown hair, deep blue eyes.  
I blushed and didn't like how they where all looking at me.  
"She's quite small." Grover said. I stared holes into him, I didn't like people talking about my height. He shrank into his chair and squeaked, "She can give serious death stares."  
Annabeth added purple aura to the list.  
"I haven't seen any other demigod with an aura that strong before." She said, defending her contribution to the list.  
"Well I was sort of meditating, why don't you try it, see if we can see your aura." I reasoned.  
She chewed her lip, contemplating. Then closed her eyes.  
We waited several minutes but nothing happened.  
"Nothing's happening, Annabeth." Percy said, Annabeth opened her eyes and rubbed them.  
"Could be just you then." She said to me then underlined purple aura.  
I stared out the window and looked at the meadows that we were passing, I swear I saw a green person in the woods, but the train was passing by too quickly for me to confirm it.


	3. That's No Small Bug!

"Tasha, wake up, we're here."  
Annabeth dragged Percy out of his chair.  
I groaned and followed the others to the outside of the Train. We were outside and from the looks of it, this train-station and railway was the only thing for miles. Small clumps of tree's were randomly scattered across acre's of fields, there were few countryside roads leading out of the train-station.  
"I don't like the looks of this place..." Grover whined. Annabeth also looked worried but continued with Argos towards the exit and down the stairs. Once we were on the dirt road Argos pressed a button on his keyring then threw it onto the road, it sprang into a car again. I was gone past wondering how things like that could happen. I realised there wasn't much point.  
"Percy..." Grover tugged on Percy's coat. "This place doesn't smell good."  
Percy scoped the fields and shrugged at Grover. "It'll be okay, it can't be much worse than what we've seen before."  
We hopped in the car and began the bumpy journey to the safe house.  
"Sorry if I'm being rude... But where the hell is this safe house?" I asked Annabeth after having enough of watching Grover and Percy play a very boring game of rock paper scissors.  
"There." Annabeth said while pointing ahead of her. I couldn't see anything until Argos pulled over down a well overgrown drive. Bushes and tree branches scraped down the side of the car then the drive opened out and there was the safe house. My face dropped. "You've got to be kidding me..." I mumbled under my breath. It was a wooden broken down house with smashed in windows, it honestly looked like it was possible that a whole swarm of spiders could come running out at any moment. I'd rather sleep outside.  
"No offence, but this is the safe house?" Percy asked Annabeth, clearly having the same thoughts as me. Annabeth rolled her eyes and got out of the car. We did the same.  
Me, Grover and Percy stood just in front of the car as we stared at the house with unamused expressions. Annabeth sighed. "Come on."  
We continued towards the house and I opened the door, I was surprised it didn't break off the hinge. One step in the house and the surroundings changed completely, suddenly I wasn't stepping inside a wooden broken down house. It was beautiful, the windows were even fixed, the floor had tiled patterns and the walls were painted creamy-blue.  
I walked into the middle of the hall (which was pretty huge, might I add) and span around looking at the place, I probably looked like I was one of those losers in a stupid fairytale.  
"You guys should look at potential before judging a house at first sight." Annabeth said with a smug smile on her face. "This place hasn't got very effective walls that protect us against Monsters though. All we have here is a few purple rocks, except nobody knows how to use them, they're suppost to protect us but they haven't worked for anyone." She walked towards a door next to the Staircase, opened it and came out with some Amethyst rocks the side of my fist. "We should all take one, I think that's the best idea anyone's had yet." She handed them out.  
"Has anyone ever tried to put them at all the corners of the house, like, around the inside of it?" I asked, observing the rocks. Annabeth frowned, thinking. "I don't think so... That's a pretty good idea though, might as well give it a shot."  
Once we had placed all the rocks down and explored the house at the same time we met in the living room. It didn't have a TV so I wasn't fully impressed but it was huge and the sofa's... Wow, you could just sink into them and go to another squishy world.  
Before I knew it, I had blanked out straight while I slipped into the sofa and was dreaming.

The first thing I felt was the soft soil on my feet. Either right now I was a gypsy or someone had stolen my shoes. It was dark at first, then my eye sight adjusted and I saw clearly where I was. I was walking through a forest and I was having serious Deja vu. My hands sweeped aimlessly through the leaves by my sides as I wondered deeper into the darkness. This dream was much clearer than all the other dreams I've had before, and in this one I definitely knew I was dreaming, but I still hadn't a clue where I was.  
Up ahead there was light, it looked so out of place yet so perfect in the middle of the forest. Tree's surrounded the cream light that flickered, it made the shadows of the tree's look like they were dancing. There was whispers from all around me and they got louder as I continued towards the light.  
Something moved across my path and I stopped abruptidly, my eyes shot to the side and there was this girl hiding behind a tree, looking at me with wary eyes.  
"Who are you?" I asked bluntly.  
She flinched when I spoke then moved her head from behind the tree. From the candle light it looked like her skin was green.  
"I am a Hamadryade, a tree nymph of this sacred grove." Her voice was soft and quiet.  
"Sacred grove? What sacred grove?" She pointed towards the light and when I turned back to her she was gone. For what seemed like days I trenched through the tree's towards the light, I pushed a branch aside and there was a clearing, in the middle of it was a small house. The candle light was coming from in there and it looked unbelievably cosy, I was itching to get inside. I moved towards the wooden door and began to push it open, that was when I heard a scream.

I shot up from the sofa, a little disorientated. Everyone had taken cover behind the sofa.  
I was about to ask what they were doing but then I heard a screeching from outside. I jumped behind the sofa with the others.  
"What the hell is that?" I asked Annabeth as I peered over the sofa and outside, where the noise came from. Even though there was windows, they were patterned and you could only just see the outline of things outside.  
"I actually have no idea..." She grimaced as it screeched again. "But I don't think it can get in, that was a good idea about the rocks. It's working at the looks of it." She started to get up to try and have a clear look out the window.  
"Careful Annabeth!" Grover said. "That thing looks nasty!"  
Percy followed Annabeth with a sword in his hand, it glowed slightly and looked pretty deadly. Annabeth also pulled out a knife from her back pack. She stood well away from the window and tried to find the obvious beast that was outside, screeching. Out of no-where it leaped at the window and let out another screech as it bounced off the window. Percy let out a squeal as Annabeth jumped back.  
"I have a feeling it's a Freybug..." They both quickly moved back with us. I suddenly realised that Argos wasn't with us. I scoped the room and saw him outside, in the hallway, gaurding the door.  
"What's a Freybug? That thing didn't look anything like a bug, actually it looked like a skeleton with four legs." Grover's voice started going high, he obviously wasn't a big fan of monsters.  
"Yeah, your right, a Freybug isn't an insect, it's actually a dog. It's basically a skeleton with skin, huge ears and razor sharp teeth." Annabeth was gazing out the window again.  
"Cute." Percy remarked sarcastically. "So, are we going to kill it or let it just keep bouncing off our window?"  
There was silence as the three of them contemplated what the plan was going to be.  
"Oh! Can I have a weapon? You know, in case I have to protect myself." I grinned at them. Annabeth handed me a wooden stick that looked like a chair leg. I frowned at it. "Gee, thanks."  
"Stay here with Argos, we'll take care of the Freybug." Annabeth said heading towards the door with Percy. Grover stayed put.  
"Hey! No, I want to help!" I protested.  
"It's not safe." Annabeth said firmly while walking out the door with Percy. I started pacing the room.  
"I can't believe they said I can't help. I'm the same as them! Annabeth shouldn't be bossing me around, she's not my frickin' mum, I should be able to do what I like!" Grover watched me move back and forth across the room.  
"I don't see why you're all upset Tash, I'd rather be in here anyway. It wont take long, they'll have killed it in five minutes." Grover tried to comfort me but It wasn't working, I was pretty pissed at them.  
"That's not even the point though, it just drives me insane when people tell me what not to do. They don't have the right." I grabbed my wooden stick and began towards the door, Argos stepped in front of me and shook his head, Percy and Annabeth came back inside then, breathing heavily.  
"That was quick." Grover said.  
"Yeah, it was pretty easy." Percy smiled, pleased. I glared at them both. 


	4. Plants Are My New Favourite Things

We all slept upstairs on blow up mattresses and sleeping bags. It's weird how a house this big and fancy only has one bed, and that was for the adult, Argos.  
I hardly got any sleep last night because of the fact that I was nervous that another monster would come jumping at the windows again and because all we ate last night was crappy packets of soups. I enjoy a lot of food for my dinner, okay?  
"Right, Chiron told us to visit Enodia, who lives south of here. You know where it is don't you Argos?" Annabeth said while finishing off another packet of soup. Argos nodded, and with that we got back into the car and left the weird illusion of a broken down house.  
"Annabeth, why are we going to see whats-her-face?" I asked once we had started down the countryside road again. "And don't think I've forgiven you for yesterday even though I'm talking to you now." Before, I had given them the silent treatment. _I'm fifteen, I can be immature if I want._ Annabeth rolled her eyes at the last comment. "Enodia can help us find a quick way back home without going in the air... Because SOMEBODY has to be the son of Poseidon and isn't allowed to go in Zeus' territory."  
Percy shrugged, smiling at Annabeth.  
"So... Percy. What kind of powers do you have?" I asked.  
He grinned at me. "Well. I can control water, and speak to horses... and donkeys, I can breathe underwater, decide if I get wet or not when I'm in water... You get the gist." He chuckled.  
"So could you do the puppet thing?" I asked. He gave me a confused look.  
"What puppet thing?"  
"You know, the one where the puppet people pretend to drink some water from a glass while making the puppet talk at the same time, so if you can breathe underwater, can you talk as well?"  
There was a long pause as both Percy and Grover gave me a look.  
"Actually, I'm curious now... Can you?" Grover added.  
"I haven't really tried to be quite honest. Right! That's the first thing we're doing when we get back to Camp Half Blood."

The car jolted to a halt and we all got out, once again. We had pulled up outside of a cottage with flowers growing up the sides of the walls and the front yard was covered in plants, flowers, bushes and herbs. It smelled like heaven, all you wanted to do was just dive into the garden. I resisted the urge as we made our way up the stone path.  
We waited patiently as Annabeth knocked on the door. Within seconds a woman appeared and a few butterflies escaped the house. She had dirty brown wavy hair that flowed down to her waist. A few butterflies were still fluttering around her head, sort of like a halo. She mentioned for us to come in without a sound.  
Everyone followed Enodia towards the kitchen but my eye caught something. A wand was on the table with incense and candles. It looked like it was set out for a ritual. I began to reach for the wand when a cat jumped up on the table and scared the living day lights out of me. I backed into the kitchen as the black cat followed me.  
"...and Chiron said you could help us get back." Annabeth said. Enodia's attention shot to me. I stood completely still as she looked me over with stern eyes.  
"You..." She said slowly. I looked around at the others, completely confused.  
"Me...?" I asked using the same tone she did. Annabeth cleared her throat. "So do you think you can help us?"  
"Yes, my dear. Let me just brew up something for you all, that should get you to your desired destination." She drifted into the living room. "Just make your self at home but don't touch anything that looks like it shouldn't be touched." She gave me the eye then continued past me.  
"Whoa, what was _that_?" Grover whispered. I shrugged my shoulders, completely clueless.

The black cat that was actually named Toby had taken a liking to me and wouldn't leave my side. It was a good job that I pretty much liked all animals. It was also safe to say that Enodia was indeed, a witch. We all watched with curiosity as she sprinkled herbs and oils into her cauldron. It filled the room with an even more amazing smell than what the garden gave off.  
She had finally finished and gave us all a wooden mug with the remedy in.  
"Do not drink yet. First you say what your desired location is then drink it all at once."  
Grover looked worriedly at Percy. Enodia came towards me and placed something in my hand. "Pay close attention to your dreams, young one." She gave me a nod then moved backwards. I looked inside of my hand and saw a pentagon.  
"After the count of 3 we all say Camp Half-blood, Long Island, New York, America. Okay?" We all nodded. "1, 2, 3..."  
"Camp half-blood, Long Island, New York, America." We all said in unison. Then I blacked out and the only thing I could hear was _pay close attention to your dreams..._


	5. We Land In Camp Half Blood, Literally

Some times you just simply know when your dead. Or so I thought. Currently I was surrounded by nothingness, and a whole lot of it for that matter. I had once experienced something like this before, it was when I passed out and collapsed on the floor. Back then pictures had filled my mind but now it was just black, actually it wasn't even that, no colour existed, nothing did. Just me and my thoughts floating around, then again it wasn't even me either, I couldn't feel me. I don't know how long I had been in this state or even where I was.

That was before I began to feel steady again. I could slowly start to feel pressure on the back of me, I could hear soft whistles of the wind and the dark nothingness began to turn orange. I sucked in some air and could still smell the remedy that Enodia had given us.

_Camp Half-Blood_. The words rang through my head and I suddenly remembered where I was suppost to be. My eyes shot open and I squinted at the sun. The little teleportation thing really made my head throb. I got up and groaned looking around, I was on top of a hill looking over beautiful valleys and rolling hills spread out under the blue sky, cabins, a farmhouse, some concrete area that looked like a royal meeting place, a huge forest that covered the back area like a background and my favourite part, a beach, Long Island Sound. It was seriously breath takingly gorgeous.

I heard some groaning beside me and saw Percy lying flat on his back rubbing his eyes. I hovered over him and when he opened his eyes I said "RAWR!"

He jumped and made a little manly yelp. "Did you have to?"

"Yep." I grinned. "Where are the others? And I'm guessing that's Camp Half-Blood then."

"Yeah that's camp. And how the Hades am I suppost to know, I thought I was dead a minute ago." He sat up and looked around. "Well there's Annabeth." He said pointing at the other side of a tree. She was already up and stretching around, she saw us and asked "Where's Grover and Argos?"

"Ouch!" The tree replied.

"Grover?" Percy called, we all looked at the top of the tree besides us and some shoes came falling down along with a flailing Grover. We rushed over to him once he hit the ground, he bleated a moan.

"You alright there, G-man?" Percy asked, giving Grover a hand.

"I think I've seriously broken every bone in my body." I rolled my eyes as he started getting up.

"Camp Half-Blood is amazing! And the weather is so warm, it also smells so good everywhere. Is that a nymph?" I shouted at a now retreating wood nymph.

"Are you ever quiet?" Annabeth moaned while opening the doors to the main building. "Chiron?" She called.

"Annabeth, is that you?" A horse came trotting out of a door from the left. Though this was no ordinary talking horse, this was a centaur; half horse for the bottom and half human at the top.

"Your Chiron, a centaur, you taught Jason!" I exclaimed. He chuckled. "Yes, I did, although that was a few thousand years ago. You must be Tasha." He held his hand out and I shook it.

"Yeah, I am. Pleasure to meet you." I smiled.

"Suck up." Percy laughed quietly.

"I'm glad to be seeing you again, Percy, Grover and my dear Annabeth. Did you have a safe journey?"

"To some it up, we had a pretty safe journey, yes." Annabeth smiled warmly at him.

"Why don't you show Tasha to her cabin and then you three can meet me back here in an hour. And Tasha, I know you might be pretty confused and still have a lot of questions, I'll come find you and I'll try and explain as much as I can." Chiron said, Argos emerged from another door. I swear he's like a ghost.

Annabeth nodded, grabbed my arm and lead me to my cabin. "I'll see you guys later." She said to Percy and Grover.

We passed an arena, several of the campers where surrounding it wearing bright orange t-shirt's with CAMP HALF-BLOOD written on them. The two people in the arena were dressed in full body armour, clutching swords and swiping each other when they had the chance.

We reached the cabins, they were arranged in a U shape and were surrounded by the tips of the forest. You could say it looked like a cul-de-sac street without a road, but then again they weren't separated by fences or walls and they seriously didn't look like any old normal buildings. But they were numbered, which made them seem a tiny bit more usual.

"Each cabin is for a different god. So all together there are twelve. Although some of them are empty." Annabeth informed me.

"Why?"

"It's a long and complicated story, I'm sure Chiron will tell you some time, but basically the cabins of Zeus, Hera, and Artemis are not occupied."

I looked at cabin one and immediately realised that it was Zeus', it was the biggest of them all and the door had a design that when the sun shun on it, it had an effect of lightning bolts on it.

Annabeth took me to cabin eleven.

"So I'm guessing that the offspring's of each god stay in the god's cabin?" I guessed.

"Yes, but for campers who are the kids of Hermes or campers that haven't been claimed yet stay in the Hermes cabin. And the latter's the case for you. But be warned, keep an eye out for the Hermes kids, they like to steal."

This cabin looked slightly more normal compared to the other ones and just above the door frame it had a caduceus to represent Hermes, I guess. I followed Annabeth inside and looked around nervously.

"Natasha Carter, meet cabin eleven." Annabeth announced. I rubbed the back of my neck and looked around nervously. All the campers had stopped what they were doing and gave their attention to me, whispering about me, staring at me and laughing. I was not just being paranoid.

"Right, I'll leave you to it then." Annabeth smiled, I gave her a look but she left anyway.

This might have been the most awkward few seconds of my life. Dear ground, please swallow me up, right now.

A girl with dirty blonde hair came up to me and held out her hand. She was around seventeen and looked pretty friendly. She wore an orange top with a denim jacket, some cut-offs jeans, a pair of plimsolls and a leather necklace with 4 beads on it. "Hey, I'm Amander. Don't mind all these guys, they like to make people feel uncomfortable." She stared at all the campers and they looked away, continuing what they were doing.

I grinned and relaxed a little. "Hey, I'm Tash. Please, whatever you do, do not call me Natasha."

She laughed and I began to feel more at home. I wasn't one to be shy but a minute ago it was like everyone thought I was an alien.

"I know it's a tight squeeze but here, you can have this spot on the floor next to me." She weaved through the people, sleeping bags and bunk beds. "So, are you regular or undetermined?"

I stared at her blankly as she sat down on her sleeping bag. She rephrased it, "Do you know who your parents are?"

"Well I know who my mum is but no, I don't have a clue which god my dad is."

A few groans came out of the campers, they were obviously listening in to our conversation. "You're all so nosey." Amander shook her head while chuckling. "Sorry, you're going to get a lot of people taking in an interest in you. We haven't had a new camper for a while actually. Oh, and I'm going to be your counsellor by the way."

I sat on the wooden floor opposite her.

"Well, counsellor, can you answer some questions of mine then? Naturally, I have quite a few."

She nodded understandingly. "Go for it."


End file.
